poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilo
Join Lilo, Stitch, Angel and Yuna as they have their own adventures outside the Hawaii to go to different places, make new friends, fighting old and new enemies, and save the world at the same time. This is a list of Lilo & Stitch's Adventures films. Right now, Toonwriter is the only one doing this project. This list includes a few Lilo & Stitch's Adventures TV shows. Currently Available here on the Wikia *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie Upcoming Films *Lilo & Stitch Meet the Three Caballeros *Lilo & Stitch Meet Robin Hood *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of the Swan Princess *Lilo & Stitch Meet the Three Musketeers: Mickey, Donald & Goofy *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Movie *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Casper's Spirited Beginning (Prequel to Winnie the Pooh Meets Casper) *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of the Lion King *Lilo & Stitch and the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of The Little Mermaid *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of The Rescuers *Goosebumps: Escape from Horrorland (Toonwriter's Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team teams up with DarthValor07's Sora's Adventures team in this project) *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *Lilo, Stitch & Casper Meet Wendy *Lilo & Stitch and the Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of the Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Lilo & Stitch Meet Balto *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Double Double Toil and Trouble *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie *Lilo & Stitch Meet Peter Pan *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Peter Pan: Return to Neverland *Lilo & Stitch Versus Hook *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Epic Mickey *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Fluppy Dogs *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Nausicaa: Valley of the Wind *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Ghostbusters *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Pokémon 3: The Movie *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Pokémon 4Ever *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Pokémon Heroes *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Pokémon: Lucario & the Mystery of Mew *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Pokémon White: Victini and Zekrom *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Pokémon: Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Pokémon: Genesect and the Legend Awakened *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Transformers: the Movie *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Muppet Treasure Island *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of The Phantom Tollbooth *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Ferngully: The Last Rainforest *Lilo, Stitch and Tweety's High Flying Adventure *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Balto 2: Wolf Quest *Lilo & Stitch Get Frozen *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Babes in Toyland (1997) *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego? *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Ghostbusters 2 *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Balto III: Wings of Change *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Space Jam *Lilo & Stitch say Hocus Pocus *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Sailor Moon R: The Movie *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Sailor Moon S: The Movie *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of G.I. Joe: The Movie TV Series *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Street Sharks *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Double Dragon *Lilo & Stitch's Real Adventures of Jonny Quest *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Extreme Ghostbusters *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of X-Men: The Animated Series *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Mutant League (If only the entire TV series can be found!) *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of WildC.A.T.s Other *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures Chronicles *Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Toonwriter Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki Category:Spin-off films Category:Spin-off TV series